


A Night In Pain

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, CBT, Crying, Cuddles, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Milk, Mummy/boy, Punishments, Restraints, Spreader Bars, Swearing, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Whipping, chilli oil, food punishments, not in front of the children, pain play, punishment session, tied up, timed punishments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 6: A Night InAlex is getting his due for being Her disobedient little boy and saying bad words in front of the children.
Relationships: Alex Horne/OFC, background Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Night In Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'A Night In' for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

"Who's been a naughty little boy, hey?" 

Alex flinched as She whipped his thigh. "I have, Mistress, I have been naughty."

She whipped him again. "Yes, yes you have. You've been saying bad words around the children, and we can't have that, can we?"

"No, Mistress, we can't, I'm so sorry," Alex said.

"Useless little boy," She said, whipping his cock, which made Alex cry out as he pulled hard on the restraints that were keeping him in the middle of the room. The spreader bar keeping his feet apart also did not help. 

It had taken all day to set up the shed at the bottom of the garden for this, but that's what punishment tended to entail. They saved it all up for when they could send the kids away for a weekend so Alex tended to get a lot of punishments at once. This was, after all, the third punishment of the evening, as She laid out all his infractions and gave him his due. Perhaps not the way normal people would spend a kid-free night but they'd take what they could get these days. That the shed could be sound-proofed to stop the beatings being heard by their neighbours was a distinct bonus. 

She was in front of him then, eyeing him fiercely as She yanked hard on his cock. "Open wide, boy. Gotta burn out all the bad words from your mouth. How many bad words did you say?"

"One really bad one, and-and- oh God- three bad ones, Mistress," Alex said, distracted by the pain She was giving him.

She squeezed his balls. "Correct. And how many drops of chilli oil do you get for really bad words, boy?" 

"T-three drops for really bad words, and one for bad words, Mistress," Alex said, not looking forward to this punishment. 

"Also correct. So how many drops do you need to take for me tonight, boy?" She said.

"S-six drops, Mistress," Alex said.

"Very good. Open wide, boy, this is not gonna be pleasant for you. And if you dare spit any out, you'll get an extra flogging. Take it like a good boy and you can have some milk afterwards," She said.

"Yes, Mistress, I'll be very good, Mistress," Alex said before opening his mouth expectantly.

Alex hated this punishment, if he was honest, but he did need it, because it did was a good punishment was meant to do, and correct his behaviour. Well, mostly that's what it did. She had found some extra hot chilli oil a while back and it had become their favourite punishment because it didn't leave marks, it was quick and easy to do, and the pain factor was within Alex's limits. It didn't need this set-up, of course. Sometimes, it had been done while Alex knelt at Her feet when they were alone, or even, once, at dinner, when She made him taste chilli oil off Her finger in a way that no one would ever guess was a punishment. Alex had never felt so humiliated, or so turned on, and it took all his strength to hold on until She took him home and fucked him for being such a good boy. 

Alex knew the moment the oil hit his tongue. It was instantly burning, and he had to try so, so hard not to close his mouth or spit it out. He couldn't do close his mouth until he had all his drops on his tongue, and then he had to hold them there for at least a minute. Which didn't seem like a long time unless you suddenly had burning chilli oil on your tongue. Then it took a lifetime. 

She was giving his drops very slowly tonight too, and the pain was agony. His whole face felt like it was on fire, and the worst thing was, closing his mouth was just as bad as keeping his tongue out, so he didn't win either way here. He waited until She was finished before closing his mouth, then crying out as She whipped his balls. 

His mouth didn't stay closed for long, because that risked swallowing it too soon. He simply stood there, keeping his eyes on the timer She was making very sure he could see as the seconds inched down. The fact that She was using his ipad, with that very distinctive timer he was so familiar with, just made it all the more effective. 

She whipped distractedly at him, but to be honest, all he was able to focus on was the timer, and the burning pain in his mouth. He was going to have a bad headache after this one, he was sure of that. Six was about as much as he could take at once, and to be fair, he did deserve this. But it still hurt.

He was panting by the end, his lips burning too now, as tears ran down his cheeks. He hadn't made a sound, but his tongue was on fire, and it took all his strength not to beg as She counted down the final ten seconds and then congratulated him by offering him some cold milk. 

She gently took him down from his restraints and Alex fell to his knees, grasping onto Her as She offered him more milk. He was an absolute mess, he was sure of that, but he still loved Her for correcting him when he needed it. And the way She stroked his hair and pulled him into a cuddle as She sat down on Her throne, where he could lay his head on Her lap was what he needed. 

"There we go, that wasn't so hard, was it, darling?" She cooed as She caressed his cheek.

Alex looked up at Her, smiling, grateful, as he nuzzled Her hand. His body was aching, and there were still punishments to come, one of which was from his Master for failing to perform his duties. He had requested a caning, and a humbler, and Alex was looking forward to that as much as he was dreading it, especially as He wasn't here to see it. Not in person, anyway. But he would be watching. And that made Alex feel all sorts of interesting things. 

"Come here, baby, you deserve a little break for being so good at taking your punishments," She said as She pulled him into her arms. 

He clung to Her, resisting the urge to kiss Her, lest he get chilli oil on Her, as She soothed him and gave him so much praise for being so good. This was what made the long punishment sessions worth it. The aftercare between them made him feel small and vulnerable, but also so very loved. She corrected his behaviour out of love, making him desperate to obey and be the good boy She expected him to be. 

And when his Master was there too, he was allowed to watch them together, seeing how much She was enjoying Herself with a proper man, while he was tied up in a cage, unloved and untouched, watching Her take all the pleasure She wanted from his Master. But his Master wasn't here tonight, so he would have to make do without that. He had promised to record Alex taking His punishment, so he could watch it back later and see how good he'd been. 

But that was a thought for later. Right now, all he cared about was the feeling of Her fingers through his hair, her soft lullabies, and the soft kisses She was giving him, as She cradled him in Her arms and soothed his pain that he gladly took for Her. 


End file.
